Field of the Invention
This invention relates to controlling the use of computer devices, and, more particularly to systems, methods and devices to control use of computer devices for periods of time in order to avoid distractions.
Background
Mobile devices such as mobile or cell phones, laptop computers, and the like are ubiquitous, and their use among teenagers and young adults has become widespread. Many teenagers use mobile phones almost all the time. The devices are used for all sorts of reasons, e.g., to communicate with friends, teachers, family, etc., to access social network sites (e.g., Facebook®, Twitter®, etc.), to listen to music, to watch videos, etc. Mobile computing devices have permeated teenagers' lives and their constant use has become a distraction. In the case of students doing homework or studying for exams the distraction may just cause poor grades at school. In the case of someone using a mobile computing device while driving a car, the distraction may prove harmful or even fatal to the driver and to others.
Many parents try to take away their children's mobile devices or ask them to turn them off for periods of time or while driving. And many users (including, especially teenagers) would like to use their mobile devices less, especially while they are studying or doing their homework or driving, but the devices are sometimes quite addictive. Additionally, even when a user has decided to not use their device for a period of time, they are often easily distracted by others contacting them via their devices.
It is therefore desirable and an object of the invention to provide a way for a user to disable aspects of their mobile devices so that they are not disturbed or tempted by the devices.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention as well as the methods of operation and functions of the related elements of structure, and the combination of parts and economies of manufacture, will become more apparent upon consideration of the following description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.